


La pregunta

by Leiram



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rukia le hace una pregunta a Ichigo que lo pone en una incomoda situación. Ichigo/Rukia. Dedicado a Hitomi Kaname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pregunta

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Bleach no es mío.

-Y bien, no has respondido mi pregunta -dijo Rukia. Ichigo sólo la miró molesto, sonrojado ante la pregunta de la shinigami.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto saberlo? -preguntó exaltado el muchacho. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación del joven, sentados en su cama.

-Sólo tengo curiosidad. Tienes quince años, de seguro ya has besado a alguna chica. O será que… -comenzó a decir Rukia mientras trataba, sin éxito, de esconder una sonrisa. -No me digas que nunca has besado a nadie.

Ichigo sólo se ruborizó y miró para otro lado. Rukia empezó a reírse.

-¡No te rías, idiota! -le gritó Ichigo fastidiado. -¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Alguna vez besaste a alguien?

-¿Yo? Claro que sí. -Ichigo se quedó sin palabras y Rukia le sonrió con su típica sonrisa bastarda-. ¿Acaso creías que nunca besé a nadie con la edad que tengo?

Ichigo sólo se rascó su cabeza y sonrió, encontrando otro argumento para molestarla.

-Sí tienes razón. Después de todo, eres más vieja que mi abuela-. A continuación recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

-De todas formas, me parece extraño -siguió diciendo Rukia como si nada hubiese pasado. -¿Será que no te interesan las mujeres sino los hombres?

-¿¡Qué! -vociferó Ichigo. -¿¡Cómo se te puede ocurrir eso! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Para que sepas, yo sí besé a alguien!

Rukia no se esperó lo último, había dicho aquello sólo para molestarlo.

-¿Quién?

Ichigo desvió su mirada mientras sus mejillas se cubrían de un tinte carmín.

-Tatsuki. Cuando éramos niños la besé en un juego.

-¿Un juego? -inquirió Rukia confusa.

-Ya sabes, ese en donde todos se sientan en un círculo y hacen girar una botella.

-Ah -salió de la boca de Rukia. Orihime una vez le había hablado de aquel juego. -Pero sólo fue un juego, ¿seguro que no te interesan los chicos?

-¡Todavía sigues con lo mismo! -gritó indignado el shinigami. -¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad?

-¡Yo no necesito probar nada porque mi actitud no es asexual! -le espetó Rukia.

-¿Asexual? ¡Yo no me comporto así! -exclamó Ichigo.

-Ah, ¿si? Entonces pruébalo -le retó Rukia.

-Muy bien, ¡besémonos! -propuso Ichigo sin pensar.

-¡Hagámoslo, entonces! -le respondió su contrincante antes de reparar en lo que había accedido.

Ni bien se callaron, ambos se dieron cuenta lo que habían acabado de decir y lo que iban a hacer, ruborizándose como consecuencia. Ya era tarde, ninguno de los dos pensaba retractarse, eran demasiado testarudos como para hacerlo. Una vez que aceptaban un reto, lo hacían, más si venía de alguno de ellos.

Avergonzados, ambos comenzaron a acercarse con lentitud.

-¡Que sea rápido -sólo dijo Ichigo, su aliento chocando con la boca de Rukia. Ella asintió, la primera cosa que no le discutía en horas.

Poco a poco sus labios se juntaron en un beso. Inconscientemente Ichigo puso su mano derecha en la cintura de Rukia y con la otra tomó la de ella; al mismo tiempo, Rukia entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y puso su otra mano en su hombro. Los dos no entendían lo que pasaba pero sí había algo que tenían claro: ninguno quería romper el beso. Lamentablemente tenían que hacerlo, la falta de aire se les estaba haciendo evidente, pero antes que pudiesen hacerlo, oyeron un grito.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los dos rompieron su beso y miraron a la puerta para encontrarse a una Yuzu sonrojada. Las pisadas de los dos miembros restantes de la casa por su grito no se tardaron en escuchar y pronto llegaron, encontrándose con una escena muy singular. Ambos aún estaban muy agarrados, dando a entender lo que acababa de pasar.

-Yo… -comenzó a decir Yuzu, rompiendo el silencio incomodo. -Yo sólo quería avisarles que la cena ya está lista. Siento haberlos interrumpido -terminó de decir la melliza apenada.

Los shinigamis reaccionaron ante las disculpas de Yuzu y se separaron con rapidez.

-¡No es lo que ustedes creen! -gritaron a la vez, sus caras rojas de vergüenza. A continuación empezaron a dar explicaciones pero las hermanas e Isshin no parecieron escucharlos.

-Así que esto es lo que ustedes hacen a solas -dijo Karin, no sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver. -Ahora entiendo por qué ya no oía sus gritos.

-Oh, Ichigo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -Isshin estaba al borde de las lágrimas. -Mi hijo ya es todo un hombre, ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ti! Tu madre debe saberlo. ¡Oh, Masaki! ¡Nuestro hijo ya tiene novia! Y no es nada más ni menos que nuestra tercera hija, ¡Rukia!

Isshin y sus lágrimas habían desaparecido, ahora se escuchaba sus llantos en la planta baja. Yuzu fue la siguiente en irse, disculpándose una vez más; Karin fue la última en hacerlo, no sin antes cerrando la puerta.

Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron en el mismo lugar, tratando de demorar el momento de tener que bajar. Algo les decía que sería una noche muy larga.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está dedicado a _Hitomi Kaname_ que me lo había pedido para un meme. La consigna era tener que escribir el primer beso de Ichigo y Rukia y he aquí el resultado xD.
> 
> ¿Quién diría que lo primero que escribiría que Bleach sería un IchiRuki? Siempre creí que empezaría con el IshiHime, para la próxima tendré que hacer algo de ellos. Anyways, espero que les haya gustado, gente :) Si ven algún error, no duden en decirmelo ya que no pude conseguir que alguien me lo beteara.
> 
> _Editado 17/05/2009 para corregir algunas cosas. Muchísimas gracias a Lena-kun por betearmelo n.n_


End file.
